Many electronic products need various amounts of memory to store information, e.g. data. One common type of high speed, low cost memory includes dynamic random access memory (DRAM) comprised of individual DRAM cells arranged in arrays. DRAM cells include an access transistor, e.g a metal oxide semiconducting field effect transistor (MOSFET), coupled to a capacitor cell. With successive generations of DRAM chips, an emphasis continues to be placed on increasing array density and maximizing chip real estate while minimizing the cost of manufacture. It is further desirable to increase array density with little or no modification of the DRAM optimized process flow.
A requirement exists for memory devices which need only be programmed a limited number of times, as for instance to function as an electronic film in a camera. If the memory arrays have a very high density then they can store a large number of very high resolution images in a digital camera. If the memory is inexpensive then it can for instance replace the light sensitive films which are used to store images in conventional cameras.
Thus, there is a need for improved DRAM technology compatible high density memory cells. It is desirable that such memory cells be fabricated on a DRAM chip with little or no modification of the DRAM process flow. It is further desirable that such memory cells operate with lower programming voltages than that used by conventional DRAM cells, yet still hold sufficient charge to withstand the effects of parasitic capacitances and noise due to circuit operation.